


情人节的甜点

by L27



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L27/pseuds/L27
Summary: 这是一篇情人节写的小甜文。故事设定就发生在刚刚过去的情人节。文风在煽情和沙雕之间飘荡。我也不知道是否OOC。希望能看得开心~
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 27





	情人节的甜点

今天是情人节。但弗拉基米尔的爱人没在身边。

事实上，去年的情人节他就没有和德米特里在一起。去年的今天德米特里在索契参加会议，演讲讨论抽不开身，只在晚上打了一个电话过来。工作重要，这是两人之间最基本的默契，但当德米特里条理清晰地汇报完工作，两人又对一些事务进行了简单沟通之后，弗拉基米尔还是听到对面的人轻轻地说，“今天没能见面真遗憾”。于是，他告诉德米特里，第二天德米特里可以带着他的团队去滑雪——就当是一份礼物。

而今年情况又大有不同，德米特里现在不仅没有在他身边，去年的团队还解散了，而且最近德米特里刚在索契度了假，滑雪似乎也不能算得上一个合适的礼物。从30年前相遇起，季玛是他最大的支持力，而自己也许确实……没照顾好他。季玛的工作水平有目共睹，却甘愿因为和他并肩战斗而替他忍受各处飞来的指责，甚至荒谬的抹黑，当然，这是为了他们共同深爱的国，但弗拉基米尔毫不怀疑这同时也是因为季玛对自己的深情。季玛拥有不输给自己的学识和工作能力，从曝光度高的位置上转移到更加有挑战的实权岗位，也不失为一件好事。——等等，季玛现在换了一份工作，而这份工作虽然忙碌，却不需要时时刻刻暴露在公众面前……不得不说此刻这点的确令人满意。弗拉基米尔眯了眯眼睛，嘴角挂上了一抹笑意。

想到这些，弗拉基米尔拿起手边的专线，用一种非常柔软松弛的，甚至带着一点依赖意味的语气说道——  
“季玛，你的会议结束了吗？过来找我。”

一阵沉默后，听筒里传来了礼貌的回应:“您好，弗拉基米尔.弗拉基米罗维奇，我可以改变行程与您会晤。但您是不是确认一下是否拨对了电话？”

……该死，这是总理专线。

露西亚无所不能的总统，上能一言不合开飞机，下能豪情万丈去深潜，不管是讲话还是行动总能让他的人民放心，这一刻却轻松败给了八年来的习惯。

“咳咳，米哈伊尔.弗拉基米罗维奇”弗拉基米尔不自在地轻咳几声，“我本想打给德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇，找他商量有关统鹅的事务。请不要改变您的安排，祝您一切顺利。”

这是怎么回事，弗拉基米尔想起这一个月来的种种违和感。明明都是为了露西亚的未来，明明是早就商量好的最好的决定，明明早就知道这一天是必须的。那又是为什么频频失误：开会的时候不得不在心里提醒自己不要总看右手边，因为看一眼就知道自己在想什么的那个人不坐在那里；和别人打个冰球也要定在索契，哪怕会见的时候做个光杆司令；刚才又习惯性地拿起了那个电话……

正当弗拉基米尔罕见地捂上自己的脸，试图将自己从尴尬的氛围里拯救出来时，办公室的门响了几下，然后即刻被推开了。一种熟悉的感受向他涌来。被允许这么做的，一直就有且仅有一个人，而近几年因为各自的工作，即使私人的会晤也大多在家，因此这扇门已经很少这样被推开了，少到仅仅是听到门响，弗拉基米尔此刻心里已经泛起了涟漪。

弗拉基米尔抬起头，眼神正撞上心上人满脸笑容地看了他一眼，轻手轻脚关上办公室门，像只刚吃过蜂蜜的小熊。“瓦洛佳。”那人走到他办公桌前，脸上带着满足的笑容，看起来仿佛还是十几年前那个娃娃脸的年轻人。

“季玛。坐过来，离我近些。”  
“瓦洛佳……”来人红了脸“20多年了你就会这么一句话。”  
“…………这20年我没照顾好你。”

“好！你赢了！这是第二句！——说到底我已经在你办公桌前了，请问再近些我要坐在哪儿？”对面的人依然是风度翩翩的样子，然而脸颊上的红晕渐渐爬上了耳朵，让人想到年轻人青涩的告白。“真可爱”，瓦洛佳不可抑制地想，“这么多年我的季玛真的一点都没变”。

“那就让我离你再近些。”

瓦洛佳从椅子上站起来，抬起手，结结实实抱住了他的季玛。

那似有似无的违和感就此烟消云散。瓦洛佳感受着怀里人的呼吸，鬓角擦过了柔软的棕色卷发，那人温暖的手环过他的脊背，使他舒适得深呼吸了一下。被他搂在怀里的这个人哼哼了两声，开了口：“瓦洛佳，为了留些时间过来找你，紧凑高效地完成会议议程可真不容易，希望我们能一切都好。我过来跟你沟通情况。还有，这是去年的情人节就欠下的巧克力…”说着，季玛松开回抱着瓦洛佳的手，探身从进门后放在桌上的文件夹中抽出了一条巧克力。

这巧克力不是什么刻意准备的花样，看起来就像从哪个商店柜台随手拿进购物车的，看来他们俩之间的仪式感可能都用在就职典礼和纪念活动里了，瓦洛佳不自觉地笑出了满脸皱纹，接过来掰下一小块尝了尝，“很甜。不过我想你已经算准了我不太爱吃甜食。好吧，余下的部分都是你的。得逞了吗，狡猾的季玛。”季玛笑得露出小虎牙：“我至少还给你准备了礼物呀，你呢，就在这里等着我。狡猾的瓦洛佳。”瓦洛佳心里闪过对方进门之前自己那毫不狡猾的尴尬瞬间，当然，他决定隐藏那回事：“你怎么知道我没有准备礼物呢……”

屋里空气暧昧起来，似乎就要发生点什么，然而——

两人之间的默契再一次发挥了它应有的作用——先工作。德米特里稍微清了一下嗓子，开始用一贯清晰的逻辑开始陈述需要商定的事务以及自己的看法。而弗拉基米尔在这熟悉的情景下开始发挥他一如既往极高的工作效率，带来这份高效的，除了德米特里无可替代的能力与经验，最重要的还是他毫无保留的赤诚带来的安心感。

谈完工作，瓦洛佳站起来，拉着季玛的手，引导他坐在自己的椅子上。而自己则两手扶着椅子扶手，把爱人牢牢圈在原地。他凑过去，在季玛的薄唇上印下一吻。

绵长的互相亲吻就像一朵朵温柔的海浪，又像一句句恳切的誓言。良久，瓦洛佳微微退后，看着季玛的眼睛。

“季玛，请不要离开我身边。”  
“瓦洛佳，我说过的，我会永远支持你，无论现在，还是将来。”

季玛，今天，我们还有漫长的甜美的夜；以后，我们还有漫长的并肩的路。这是独属于我们的信念，也许再不会被外人看见，却坚如磐石。

——然后我明天得把你的专线电话换到原来的位置！！！


End file.
